The Silver Key
by Deathfire123
Summary: With Kakashi always busy as an ANBU he had to abandon his daughter Hitomi Hatake at a young age. Meaning Hitomi could once again meet her father. Now with the union of Konoha she faces a secret that threatens her loved ones. Lime KakaxOC NaruxOC


**A/N****: **I got this done thanks to the nagging of a special friend who is possibly going to end up with high regaurds in the writers world. Comment and tell me what you think so far. Her name is Jade and she is very excited about this. This is her first work and it will get much better!  
**

* * *

**

**The Calamity of Dreams  
**

"Wha-what is happening?"I screamed as I ran head first into the dark gassy swirls that surrounded me. I had no Idea where I was going or were I had been. All I knew was the farther I went forward the less chance I had of ever coming back. Panting, I uselessly swam against the nauseating scene. Running to endless nothing was useless. So, why was I trying? What was I looking for? Why am I here? These unanswered questions flooded my cramped brain. I had no choice; I had to continue into the darkness, the unknown, the abyss.

"Hatake, so glad you can make it. It has been a while hasn't it? Look how much you have grown." Came an eerie unknown voice.

"Who are you? Why do you know me?" The stupid questions began spilling out of my mouth. "Have you been stalking me or something?" I hoped the over flow of a useless conversation would stop, and soon. All that came out of the sinister voice was a disturbing laugh that could instantly make milk curdle. Running to god knows were, I tried to follow the voice. However, I hadn't realised that I was surrounded by the voice and that there was no finding or escaping the haunting screech of sounds.

Suddenly the gassy Navy and emerald green atmosphere rose revealing and open plain of unknown origin. There were only three people in this empty space. I recognised only two of them, myself and a beautiful woman in ANBU clothing, my mother. The other figure I had never seen before. At least, so I thought. I had a feeling I knew him, but who could ever forget his hair. His hair stood out like nothing I had ever seen before. It seemed to match the deep red hue in his eyes. The piercings also gave off the impression that he was not weak. Two, maybe three pairs of studs accented his nose. It was hard to tell because the lift of unsightly gasses was painfully slow. As, more of the strange being was finally reviled I tried to identify his features. He was pale and his headband was scratched. Had he been in a fight recently and hadn't had time to get another? I still couldn't make out too much detail. The sign of his village and the detail of his clothing were still a great mystery to me.

"What do you want Pain?" a hostile, silky voice came from my mother. I had only vague memories of her. She was as beautiful as every picture I managed to find of her. My father was my closest memory of her. He always told me stories about their adventures. The descriptions and attached photos outlined what he loved about my mom, everything.

Wait, Pain? Wasn't he the one who? Oh no.

" Ooh? Why so aggressive my kitten," The flaming hair on his head seemed to dance as his excitement grew "All I want is the bound blood of you and Kakashi. Is that so much to ask?" He was raving mad. Who could ask for such a thing so calmly?

" You can't have her." She snarled under her breath. Her? Could they be talking about me? What would they want with me? All I knew was that I knew the outcome of this story all too well.

"Mother! Mom! Please run don't get hurt! Mommy!" I screamed, salty tears running into my mouth. I ran to try to help her but was stopped short by a force that held me back. Pain did some undeniable signs that meant she was not in the most stable of positions.

The endless scene span, revealing the light and darkness of life. I saw my mother cuddling me, keeping me close enough to hear her very heart beat. That was over shadowed with the next scene I saw, the very last time I had held her hand as tears stained my face. Pain was making hand signs. Bear lion tiger and duck... The hand signs moved in a blur. A screaming toddler was crying in the background as my father carried me off to an unknown place of my imagination with a silver charm my mother gave me before the fight. Against my will, my head was filled with images of Pain. Laughing uncontrollably and trying to pick up my limp mother but I was merely a faded figure. It came to a screeching halt as I was finally able to move. However, I was too late. My mother laid motionless as I stretched out for her. I collapsed to my knees beside her shaking her body knowing she wouldn't respond. When I had the chance to see her face blood poured from her mouth.

"No," I sobbed "You have to stay, please!" It was pointless she was gone but the blood pouring out of her made a strange design. I gathered myself to get up and take a few steps back and examine the pool. It was wispy like, a cloud. A bloody cloud! I almost threw up the churning acid in my stomach but I was stopped short when a scared hand fell on my shoulder.

"Miss Hitomi, you have something I want." Pain's voice was chiming. I was spun around and was forced to see figures all blackened in the face releasing a long awaited dark laughter. My eyes were uncontrollably filled with blinding light. I didn't have a chance as a searing pain ripped through me. I felt like claws digging deeper and deeper into the tissues of my heart. How was I still living? Please kill me now, it is too much. Without warning, a Shrill scream left my unwilling mouth.

"Sh-aaahhh!" a shrill a scream escaped my lips in the realm of reality.

"Whoa, hey hey, easy Hitomi I don't want to handle a seizure today." A wide-eyed Kunkarhu raised his arms up in surrender.

"Oh, uh sorry," I blushed but I was stopped short with irritation. He was in my room "Excuse me but might I ask why you are in here?"

" It's boiling in here, haven't you noticed? Your in sweat, how could you not? I'm opening the windows."

"Ohh." A sheepish grin crept upon my face. I clutched the necklace that dangled from my neck. It was pure silver (nothing less) like the color of my fathers hair and had three diamonds that accented the teeth of a beautiful key. I had been living with the sand siblings for a while now they almost felt like family. Though sometimes Kunkarhu it felt wierd, especially if I was in the room alone with him with only my pyjamas on.

We weren't alone for long when Gaara slid into the room.

"I am guessing that privacy, is not a right but a privilege." Burning acid leached into my voice. "What time is it anyways?" My eyes to filled with dew to see.

"5:30 am." Gaara answered calmly. He had changed since he came back from Kahona. Some kid changed him so much from his usual creepy state. Anyone who had the bravery to do that, I would give all power to them.

"5:30? Your kidding me! Wake me back up at 7 o'clock." I slipped back down into my comforting sheets. Pulling the covers back over my head. However the peace was disturbed when the rush of air by moving hands followed the coolness of Gaara's voice.

"Kage sh-" my eyes flew open, I knew what that meant. I flew out of my bed and dashed to the closet.

"I am up. No harm." I reassured in fear as the corners of Gaara's mouth twitched. That was the closest I was going to get of a smile from him. Kunkarhu on the other hand was laughing his head off. He was obviously amused by the abrupt stop to my peaceful morning.

"Hitomi, that was probably the highest I have ever seen you jump" His voice was cracking. "That's good if you want to be jounin. I should know." He winked. Lazily, I just rolled my eyes, obviously being a smart-aleck was part of his nature.

" Ok show is over, excuse me boys, I have to get ready." Almost ready to boot the obnoxious batman out, however he sensed the coming of a storm and ran out of the room faster than a kunai. Gaara left a swiftly and as quietly as he came sending icy chills down my back. It almost scared me. Rummaging through my closet I found my favourite clothes, including a lime green camisole and a white under shirt and knee-length beige cargos that could fit an adult male much like my father. I wasn't stylish but it felt like me. I gently placed my clothes on my bed and sat in front of my vanity mirror. Looking in the mirror I felt like plain duck in a puddle of swans. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't ugly, just not very pretty like my mother had been. Of course, being the off spring I did have my parents features. I had medium brown hair that raced down to the bottom of my shoulder blades. However, in mornings like today, my hair had the ability to defy gravity like my father's. Some-how or another that chosen hairstyle seemed to look better on him. Thank goodness, I inherited my mothers green eyes. They had a luminous gleam, that could out shine beautifully cut emeralds. In a way, I am also glad I didn't inherit my father's constantly bored facial features. It again, looks great on him but on me it would look like I never had seen the light of day. I had a regular face for a Caucasian. An oval face and a slightly slanted nose that slid down beside barely noticeable cheekbones upon my beige skin. I understood that I was living in a desert meant cold nights, but I never had broken a cold sweat especially in horrifying dreams on the most freezing of nights. I always wake up with the same salty, warm dew across my face. To be honest, I highly doubted it was natural; but it never brought me to any concern.

Leaving my vanity, I wander into the washroom. There I did the morning routine of brushing my teeth and washing my face with cool water to sooth the heat radiating off my skin. The cool cloth soothed the burning sensation that stung my face from the moment I awoke. Finished, I find myself back into my room and slipping on my clothes that I had left on the bed with the tiredness weighing down on my eyes and my speed. Once finished, I rummaged the room to find my backpack in which I would pack my items for the journey that I was to encounter today. The basics included, the clothes in my closet, my still wet tooth brush, my hairbrush that had hair ties wrapped around it and my extra headband for my identification. Lastly, among the necessary items was a small shoe box that I kept hidden in my underwear drawer. Before packing it away for the remainder of the trip, it wouldn't hurt to tae one last loo inside it. Upon opening the delicate lid, one would come to find worthless items that would mean more than life's value to me. A cropped photo of my mother, a weathered stone, a lock of my mothers hair and the bracelet my father had given me years ago. My heart filled with the warmness and serenity. Almost like it had been when my family was whole.

* * *

**A/N:**Please comment, she will be very interested to know what you think, more to come...


End file.
